


Kylo's Blog

by Kattylove6092



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Apartment AU, F/M, doctor horrible sing along blog au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattylove6092/pseuds/Kattylove6092
Summary: Very loose Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog AU:Ben Solo owns a few apartments under the name Kylo Ren. One of his tenants in the building he lives in catches his eye and it is love at first sight. They always do laundry the same day and once they start talking become fast friends. Ben learns the desk worker, Hux, also has his eye on Rey. Can Ben win her over?





	Kylo's Blog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there friends! So, this is a fic I wrote that is very, very, loosely based off of Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. If you haven't heard of it or seen it, check it out! It is great. 
> 
> Anyway, I was listening to the music and it inspired this drabble. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your reads and support :)

There she was, the girl with beautiful hazel eyes and soft hair in three buns.

 

He hadn't actually talked to this woman yet but he was madly in love with her. He knew he was by the way she carried herself. She always came into their apartment building with grace and her head held high. She sometimes had motor oil on her face and clothes and other times carried a large stick with her. A training staff of some sort, Ben had started to assume. She sometimes had a few friends with her that ranged from a shorter Asian woman, an olive skinned older man, or a younger dark skinned man.

 

They would laugh and talk as they walked to the elevator together. Ben always caught himself imagining that he was the one to give her that smile. That he said something to cause that joy that radiated from her.

 

But he was just another man in the lobby of the apartments that they lived in. That he owned.

 

"What are you looking at Kylo?" the obnoxious red haired man asked from the front desk, leaning over to see where Ben was looking.

 

"None of your business Hux, you're on the clock." Ben said as he walked over and set down some papers on the counter of the front desk. "Besides, I was just bringing these for you to put stamps on. They're the bills for this month."

 

"Right away boss." Hux said as he started to work on the papers.

 

Without another word, Ben moved and walked into the elevators. He pushed the button for the top floor and turned the key he had in his pocket to allow the machine up into his penthouse.

 

He walked in and sighed softly as he undid his tie that he wore. He hated his outfit. Hated this mask of a well off landlord that he wore to go check on his properties constantly. He wasn't that.

 

Ben was just a guy who wanted to give people a fair chance at a good place to live. He had been fortunate to have money given to him by his grandfather. He had used it to fix up some apartments in downtown that were in need of repairs. He also only charged the costs of utilities and such. He made no profit, but he didn't care. There needed to be some safe places that these people could afford, so he took it upon himself to do so.

 

So, Ben stripped out of his clothes and changed into some simple jeans and a t-shirt. He took what clothes he could wash instead of dry clean and piled them into his laundry basket before heading down to the communal laundry room.

 

As he waited for the elevator to stop, he noticed that it was called to stop at the 5th floor before continuing to the ground one. He groaned but waited. When the doors opened to show the girl he watched in the lobby he stiffened and watched her walk in.

 

She smiled at him and moved a stray hair that had fallen into her face to behind her ear.

 

"Ground floor then?" She asked him as she looked at the already pressed button.

 

"Oh, um yes-yeah." Ben stumbled over his words as he gave her a small smile and looked away at the doors quickly.

 

"I've seen you before, right? You normally do your laundry today." She observed as she glanced over at Ben.

 

"Yeah, I do." He said stealing a glance at her before looking at his basket on his hip and anywhere else that wasn't the beautiful hazel eyes that observed him.

 

"My name's Rey." She said as she set her tall basket on the ground and extended a hand to Ben who swallowed harshly before giving her a small smile and shaking her hand.

 

"I'm Ben. Ben Solo." He said more confidently as the elevator doors opened.

 

"After you." He said as he motioned for Rey to go out first.

 

"Oh, thank you." She said as she picked up her basket again and walked out towards the hallway off the lobby that lead to the laundry room.

 

Ben walked silently next to Rey, opening the door to the laundry room door for her before a voice pulled their attention away.

 

"Rey! Hey, Rey!"

 

Ben recognized the voice right away. It was that blasted redhead.

 

"Hux, what's up?" Rey asked, stopping mid way in the door to look at the man running towards them.

 

"Hey. Kylo Ren gave me the bills for this week. I'm supposed to be putting stamps on them and mailing them, but I figured since I saw you..." Hux said as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at her.

 

"Oh, well- thank you. I don't want you to get in trouble though." Rey said softly as she took the paper and awkwardly set it on top of the clothes in her basket.

 

"Our little secret then." Hux said, totally ignoring Ben who had squeezed behind Rey to walk into the laundry room, annoyed at the interruption.

 

"Okay. Well thank you again." Rey said softly as she gave him a little nod before walking into the laundry room.

 

Ben looked up as Rey approached him again.

 

"So, you and the front desk guy?" Ben asked inquisitively.

 

"Me and Hux?!" Rey said as she let out a chuckle and shook her head. "No. No. I mean I could do worse, and he has asked me out a couple times, but I never said yes." She said as she started to sort her clothes into the washer.

 

Ben nodded, relief rolling over him.

 

"So, what floor are you on?" Rey asked, changing topics as they worked on the laundry.

 

"I'm up towards the top." Ben said as she shrugged. "Nice view until the elevator stops working. Luckily Kylo Ren keeps them working most of the time." Ben added, fishing for her opinion on the mysterious apartment alter ego he had.

 

"He does follow through on requests, that's true." Rey hummed absent mindedly.

 

As they worked on sorting, they talked. As they waited for the machines to run their cycles, they kept up the conversations. They continued into the drying cycle.

 

"Don't you ever wish you could just speed up this? This waiting for things to get finished?" Rey sighed as she watched the machines spin.

 

"See, I would rather have a freeze ray to stop moments with. Savor them and enjoy them." Ben said as he looked at Rey from the corner of his eye.

 

"I hate it. I hate the time it takes to wash things, dry things, fold things..." Rey trailed off with a big sigh as she sunk back into the chair she was sitting on.

 

"I love your hair." Ben caught himself saying absentmindedly. He had been looking at her hair and taking in the three buns she always had it in. He didn't mean to say that out loud so randomly. He couldn't help but scold himself mentally for it.

 

"Hm?" Rey asked as she looked over at him then, her brow furrowed.

 

"I- I love your hair. The whole three bun look." Ben said quickly. He looked down at his feet before stealing a glance over at Rey who was looking away, her cheeks and ears tinted a beautiful pink.

 

"Oh, well thanks. You know I can't believe we've never talked before. I see you down here every week." Rey said finally as she looked back at him, their eyes locking.

 

"Yeah, I'm glad we did. Talk." Ben said as he heard the dryers go off suddenly.

 

"I should-" Rey cut herself off as she stood up and walked over to where their clothes had finished.

 

Ben sighed softly before following her over and taking out his own clothes.

 

Soon enough, they were finished pulling their clothes out and folding them before getting  in the elevator again, heading towards their rooms.

 

"I guess I'll see you next week?" Rey asked Ben as the doors opened on her floor.

 

"Yeah, yeah. You probably will." He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"Bye, Ben." Rey called as she gave him a wave and walked out.

 

"Good bye." He said softly to no one as the doors closed.

 

~~~

 

Ben shook his head as he walked up to the desk, clearing his throat to get the smaller man's attention.

 

"Oh, Mr. Ren! Sir." Hux said as he sat up in his seat and looked up from the computer he had been staring at.

 

"Hux. I noticed that we had extra stamps to envelopes." Ben said, no nonsense in his voice. He watched the other man swallow harshly.

 

"I saw that some of the names were nearby or asked about-"

 

"You are supposed to mail them out. It is a federal issue." Ben cut the other man off.

 

"He was just doing me a favor." A familiar voice behind Ben said. He turned to see Rey standing 

there, her hands on her hips.

 

"I wasn't-" Hux started only to stop when Ben held a hand up to him.

 

"Doing you a favor?" Ben asked Rey who stepped forward and nodded.

 

"I asked him to give it to me so I could see how much I owe since I don't have enough this month. I lost my job." Rey half lied easily her head held high.

 

This is why Ben liked her so much. Her feistiness and power.

 

"Well then you should have let me know." Ben said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

 

"It seemed unlikely I would get a good response." Rey said looking at Hux and giving him a small smile. He mouthed thank you at her before their attention turned back to Kylo.

 

Ben was seething under his skin.

 

"I will be in touch." Was all Ben could get out as he walked back out the front door, his blood boiling.

 

Hux had her attentions more than she would show or admit. Ben would prove to her how foolish that was. The red haired man chased after anything that moved. His ego was through the roof and he thought of himself to be untouchable to punishment.

 

Ben would prove the little rat wrong.

 

~~~

 

"You can't honestly say that you think that everything is okay?" Ben said, his eyes locked on Rey's as she laughed and shook her head.

 

"It isn't that bad." She said softly with a shrug, looking away.

 

"I can't believe my eyes sometimes at the lies that happen in the media. Hearts breaking. Hope lost..." Ben shrugged. "People are prone to be harsh and broken just like the world around them."

 

"Well what about you then, hm? You aren't like that." Rey said then, looking at Ben with that cocky grin he loved so much.

 

"Not yet, but it's on the rise." Ben said coyly as Rey shook her head chuckling.

 

"There is a harmony on the rise. Not a hopelessness." Rey insisted as she shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

 

"Maybe there is..." Ben agreed then as he looked at her small smile.

 

"So, you know Hux." Rey said then bouncing off of the subject as she turned to face Ben.

 

"I mean, he is at the front desk all the time." Ben said, trying not to sound bitter.

 

"Well, he asked me out again. I might say yes." She added the last part softer as she looked down at her hands folded on her lap. "He just- seems to see a side of me I don't like to show." She said hastily when Ben was silent.

 

"I don't see you act any differently around me." Ben mumbled softly as he looked over at his clothes in the washing machine.

 

"Well, yeah but...I don't know. I thought maybe I would give him a chance." Rey said as she reached over and put her hand on Ben's arm.

 

"The thing is. I've never had someone show interest in me. Love was made of fairy tales and trouble was something made for me when I was growing up. I wasn't supposed to be happy. With him, I think I could find a happiness there." Rey continued as Ben looked up into her pleading eyes.

 

Ben sighed as he nodded and swallowed.

 

"I just don't want you to get hurt and feel weird in your own building if it doesn't go well." Ben said as he kept his head down.

 

Soon small fingers pulled his head up and over so he was looking up at her.

 

"Keep your head up Benny boy. I think it will be okay. I think that he could be a good guy, like you." Rey said before she looked over at a bag that Ben had brought down with him.

 

"So, what's in there?" Rey asked to try and lighten the mood.

 

"I bought some frozen yogurt." Ben said as she scowled. "It's probably melted some."

Rey just laughed softly as she walked over and got the container as well as the spoons. She handed him one spoon as she sat down holding the slightly melted yogurt container.

 

"Well I think it is the best like this." Rey announced as she took a bite, giving Ben that smile that made his knees weak.

 

"I guess this is just a crazy, random... happenstance." Ben mumbled as he took a scoop of the ice cream himself.

 

Their night went on like this, talking and laughing. The slight tension never left the air between the two of them though.

 

"Well, I guess I should go fold these." Ben said softly as he looked at Rey who just nodded and looked at her machine that still had a few minutes on it.

 

"Go, I'll be fine. I'll see you next week, right Ben?" She asked as Ben picked up his basket and nodded.

 

"Of course you will." He said smiling at her before walking out to the lobby and towards the elevator.

 

"Hey, Ben is it?" Hux called as Ben walked in.

 

He paused in his step to look at the red head as he nodded.

 

"I would stay away from that one." Hux said as she gave Ben a sly smirk he had never seen the other make. "She has someone already."

 

Ben just scoffed. Having been in his suit and in his formal voice, Ben would have made Hux shit himself. But the smaller man didn't seem to be intimidated by just Ben.

 

"We'll just have to see about that." Ben replied as he got into the elevator to head up to his floor.

 

~~~

 

It was the next week and Ben was in the laundry room, when Hux walked in. He had no laundry or anything with him, his hands in his pockets.

 

"Hello, Ben." Hux said in a cocky tone, approaching Ben as if he were some prey he was hunting.

 

"Hux." Ben said, looking up from the book he had been reading. Rey hadn't come down yet. Ben didn't admit it, but it hurt him a lot. He had actually figured that she was with Hux on that date.

 

"Where is our little Rey of sunshine?" Hux asked, looking around the room curiously.

 

"Not sure. I figured she was with you." Ben said, keeping his tone in check as he looked over the smaller man.

 

"Well, she was earlier. I had been up in her room..." Hux said, letting himself trail off as he rose his eyebrows and smirked.

 

Ben just clenched his jaw and fists, keeping his eyes on the man who was pacing around the room now.

 

"Have you ever been up there, Ben?" Hux asked, stopping to stand in front of Ben who had to look up to see Hux's face.

 

"I haven't." Ben said simply, before standing up. He was a few inches taller than the other man. It didn't give him much of an advantage there, but Ben's frame was much broader.

 

Hux just snorted in reply, turning to walk away from Ben.

 

"I'm sure she's just tired from our... fun, earlier." Hux said, letting his words be emphasized by his pause.

 

Ben ground his jaw, before he moved and pulled Hux's shoulder back. Before he could stop himself, he pulled Hux to face him and punched him square in the jaw.

 

The smaller man reeled back, holding his jaw.

 

"What the fuck, Ben!"

 

He froze when he heard the women's voice yell, followed by her basket falling to the ground.

Ben looked over to see Rey hurrying over to Hux, who was cursing under his breath and glaring at Ben.

 

"What the fuck, Ben..." Rey said again, sighing and shaking her head while looking at Ben before looking back to Hux. She was cupping his head, looking at his jaw which was already starting to bruise.

 

"Rey, I didn't-" Ben started, being cut off by Hux.

 

"He just punched me! I came in here to talk to him, and you, and he fucking punched me!" Hux said, backing away from Ben who just kept shaking his head.

 

Ben looked at Rey, pleading her with his eyes to listen to him. To not believe Hux.

 

"Why would you do that, Ben?" Rey said, her eyes flashing with anger and hurt. He didn't get a chance to defend himself before Rey was ushering Hux out of the room, talking about ice.

 

Ben walked over, placing his hands onto the nearest washer to try and center himself. He couldn't help the anger boiling in him as he cursed and then punched the glass door on the dryer next to him. He felt the glass crack under his punch. He could have someone fix it soon enough.

 

All Ben cared about was how to explain himself to Rey. And make Hux pay.

 

~~~

 

Ben waited in the lobby the next morning, knowing that in ten minutes, Hux would switch off with the older night shift man.

 

Just like clockwork, Hux walked in exactly one minute before he was supposed to clock in only to be cut short by Ben sitting there.

 

He noticed the fear crossover Hux's eyes, before it was schooled away to a blank look.

 

"Ben." Hux said as he walked up and scoffed at the other man. "Just can't wait to get another hit in, huh?" he asked, crossing his arms as we looked at him.

 

"No, I just wanted to give you a head's up." Ben said, giving Hux a small smile.

 

"You see Hux, people only see what they want to see."  Ben continued as he walked towards Hux, his hands hooked on his belt loops. "You never noticed that I never walked down a hall on the security cams? Never noticed I never got a bill for my apartment, all those times that I had you stamp them?" Ben continued, starting to circle the smaller man.

 

"You see Hux, I'm not just Ben Solo." Ben said, stopping in front of Hux to look him over before smirking at him with a dark hint in his eyes.

 

"I'm also Kylo Ren. The building's owner. Oh, and your boss." Ben said, relishing the look on Hux's face as he put all the pieces together.  

 

"But don't worry. I'm not threatening your job or anything, though I could." Ben reminded Hux as he rocked back on the balls of his feet.

 

"Instead, I would rather watch what happens, when I show Rey the video of the laundry room. I easily can." Ben said. That seemed to snap Hux back, who gave him a small smirk that was covered in fear but trying to be resilient.

 

"There is no proof there. No sound." Hux said, his voice wavering some.

 

"In the feeds down here, yes." Ben said as he chuckled softly. "The feeds that come up to my penthouse have sound. So, you can tell Rey the truth. Tell her why I punched you. Or I can show her." Ben said simply as he walked towards the elevator then. "Your choice."

 

Hux took only a second before calling out to Ben. "Okay. Okay, wait."

 

"Yes?" Ben said, turning to look at Hux who was pale as a sheet.

 

"So, I tell Rey that you hit me because I talked about her? And I keep my job?" Hux asked 

confusion written all over his face.

 

Ben felt a low growl starting in the back of his throat as he walked back over towards Hux, grabbing the front of his shirt.

 

"No, you ass. You'll explain that I punched you because of what you insinuated. You'll explain you made it seem like she was nothing but a whore." Ben said, his alter ego showing heavily as he pushed Hux back by the shirt.

 

"You'll explain that you aren't this perfect man she thinks you are." Ben finished, glaring daggers at the other man.

 

Hux looked Ben over before sighing and nodding.

 

"Fine." Ben heard the red head bite out before he turned tail and ran back towards the employee break room.

 

Ben smiled smugly to himself as he turned to head back up to his penthouse. 

 

~~~

 

The next day, Ben was heading out the door of the lobby, messing with his phone when he ran into some. 

 

“I’m so sorry I-” Ben started, as he grabbed the persons arm who he ran into to help steady them. He only stopped when he recognized the person was Rey. 

 

“Oh, hi.” Ben said softly, holding his phone awkwardly in his hands. He didn’t know what to say or do. Was she still angry with him?

 

“Ben, hey. I was actually hoping to run into you.” Rey started, sighing softly as she looked at the ground. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry. About freaking out on you.” Rey rushed out, looking up at Ben through her lashes. 

 

“Oh, um… Okay.” Ben’s words stumbled out in shock as he nodded and gave Rey a small smile. “I understand. It was a crazy thing to walk into.” 

 

“No, it isn’t okay. I got a letter from Hux. Something about Kylo Ren threatening to file a police report against him for harassment? Apparently if he didn’t apologize and come clean about… well things, then he could get in big trouble?” Rey said as she sighed and looked at the floor. 

“I’m not sure about it all to be honest. I just know that apparently, you heard about some things he said. None of them were true. He wasn’t as innocent and kind as I thought.” Rey rushed out as she looked up at Ben again, rubbing the back of her neck. 

 

“Oh, yeah. He was just saying some things about you. I’ve seen the guy flirt with a lot of d-” Ben was cut off by Rey who had leaned up on her tiptoes and pulled him down to meet her in a kiss. 

 

Her lips were softer than he ever thought the could be. She smelled like sun and flowers and the smell was intoxicating to him. Ben let his hands move to her hips, as he kissed her back. When he pulled back, Rey’s face was covered in a blush and her eyes were still closed as she settled back on the heels of her feet. 

 

“You were always the one that made me happiest to see, Ben.” Rey said softly as she looked up at him, her face beaming. 

 

It made Ben’s heart soar as he sighed softly and let out a small chuckle. 

 

“You have no idea how hard it was to hear you talk about maybe seeing someone else.” Ben admitted, his own face flushing from his blush. “I always did my laundry the same day and time to see you.” He said quickly, before his brain could stop him.

 

Rey just laughed and shook her head, her arms still around Ben’s neck.

 

“I would love to see you outside of the laundry room too.” Rey said, biting at her bottom lip as if waiting from him to say no.

 

“I would love that too. Let me take you to dinner.” Ben said, one of his hands slipping from her hip to the small of her back. 

 

“What day and time?” Rey said simply. 

 

The two stood there and set up their first official date, and Ben was sure life couldn’t get any better. Maybe Rey was right. There was hope on the rise for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was un-beta'd.


End file.
